Rey White
Sehr nachdenklich. Eine Schnittwunden am unteren, rechten Bein direkt auch auf der rechten Seite. Mehrere Prellungen über den ganzen, hinteren Körper verteilt. Dazu noch eine leicht aufgerissene Unterlippe. Rey hat eine Frisur, welche seine Veränderung der Persönlichkeit passend hervorhebt. Weiterhin hat er die lange Narbe, welche sich lang durch sein Gesicht ziert und einen Bart. Sein Blick verrät eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm, gerade so im neutralen Bereich. Zudem legt er großen Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres und man sieht ihn eigentlich nie ungepflegt. Sein Körper ist durch Training gut geformt und fit, seine Haltung sagt eine gewisse Wachsamkeit aus. Eine Narbe, anscheinend durch eine oberflächliche Schussverletzung, ziert den oberen, vorderen Bereich seines Körpers. Eine weitere Narbe wird wohl eine Bisswunde an der rechten Seite seines Halses bilden, die von einer humanoiden und recht zierlichen Gestalt zugefügt wurde. Kleidung trägt Rey meist im praktisch-schönem Sinne, jedenfalls nach seinem Geschmack. Wenn es passt und gut aussieht, reicht es ihm. Jedoch trägt er zu bestimmten Anlässen immer das Richtige, nun... er versucht es. * Ein selbstgeschmiedetes Großschwert mit Kristallen * Eine schwerer Mantel mit allagischen Rüstplatten * Einige Waffen * Viele Kleidungsstücke, sowie mehrere Rüstungen * Einen edlen Mantel aus Ishgard * Einen Yukata als Geschenk von Sozo Hikari * Einen Chocobo namens "Ciel" * Einen gemeinsamen Chocobo mit Sozo namens "Terra" * Mehrere Werkzeuge * "Platzhalter" von Micaiah Larin * Viele Bücher die einfach so herumliegen * Dokumente * Eine Doppelzimmer Wohnung mit Sozo Hikari Inhalt der Taschen oder am Körper * Eine Brieftasche aus schwarzen Leder * Eine sich variierende Menge Gil, meistens zu viel * Eine schwarze Chocobopfeife mit Ishgarder Wappen * Ein Schlüsselbund mit vielen, seltsamen Schlüsseln * Ein Armreif mit Platz für seine grüne Kontaktperle * Ein Medaillon mit dem Wappen Ishgards * Sonstige Dinge... Ätherfähigkeiten *ziemlich gute allgemeine Ätherkontrolle *??? Kampffähigkeiten * sehr guter Umgang mit Schwert und Großschwert * guter Umgang mit Speeren, besitzt inoffiziell Fähigkeiten der Dragoons * einfacher Nahkampf mit Faust oder das, was man so in die Hände bekommt * natürliches Verständnis anderer Nahkampfwaffen Allgemeine Fähigkeiten * besitzt die Kraft des Tranzendierens * ungewöhnliche Angriffsmuster * sehr gute Ausdauer * kommt mit schwerer Rüstung und Kleidung klar * recht anpassungsfähig und lernfähig * einen Sinn für Rhythmus / kann tanzen * kommt mit Kälte gut klar * kann seine Neutralität und Ruhe in bestimmten Situationen gut aufrecht erhalten * mittlerweile gute Kenntnisse im Schmieden von Waffen * unbeabsichtigt den Weg des Dunkelritters eingegangen, mit welchem er im Konflikt liegt * ist bei bestimmten Situationen zu neugierig * könnte sich in Kämpfen zu sehr reinsteigern und die Umgebung aus den Augen verlieren * lasst ihn bloß nicht kochen... aber er ist bestimmt lernfähig * kann sehr direkt sein * neigt zur Übertreibung. Inwiefern ist eine andere Sache. * kommt eben mit Hitze weniger klar, wobei es situationsbedingt ist * er lacht unter Umständen dem Tod entgegen, selbst wenn er nicht sterben will * logischerweise noch mehr, aber... * Gerüchte. * Anspielen, wenn aktiv im Rollenspiel. * Wegen seiner Familie niederen Adels aus Ishgard. (Diesbezüglich vorher anflüstern) * Einfach mal anflüstern, ob für Rollenspiel oder gar PvE. Ich beiße nicht und neue Kontakte sind immer etwas feines. * Seine Narben. Sowohl die auf dem Gesicht, als auch die humanoide Bisswunde am Hals. Wenn es Sinn ergibt und logisch ist, ist dieser Bereich frei editierbar. Gerüchte, welche Kursiv markiert sind, sind veraltet. Gerüchte, welche entfernt wurden, sind logischerweise nie wieder hörbar. FF Rey White3.png|Ein weiteres, neues Mitglied kommt hinzu. FF Rey White4.png FF Rey White Sternenbund1.png|Wenn man mal die gesamte Speisekarte bestellt... FF Rey White5.jpg|Der letzte Moment von Rey in einer vergangenen Welt. FF Rey White Sternenbund2.png|Kurz vor einem Übungskampf zwischen Lenah und Rey. (Das Schwert steckte IC in der Schwertscheide) FF Rey White Sternenbund3.png|Nachdem Rey den Kampf gewonnen hat, wurde sich noch unterhalten. FF Rey White6.png FF Rey White Sternenbund4.png|Besuch beim Sternenbund. FF Rey White7.png FF Rey White Random1.png|Gemütliche Zusammenkunft im Panda. FF Rey White Avatar3.png|Rey White, vor kurzem in Ishgard. FF Rey White Random2.png|Training mit Sozo Hikari. FF Rey White8.png|Rey in seiner Yukata. FF Rey White Random3.png FF Rey White9.png|Hell und Dunkel. FF Rey White10.png|Eisige Wärme. FF Rey White Random4.png|Der Feuerwall, am Letzten Gebet. FF Rey White Random5.png|5. Sonne im 6. Schattenmond FF Rey White Random6.png FF Rey White11.png FF Rey White Random7.png FF Rey White12.png FF Rey White13.png FF Rey White Avatar5.png FF Rey White14.png|Ein Traum? FF Rey White Random8.png Rey White by Sozo.png|Rey White by Sozo FF Rey White Random9.png FF Rey White15.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hyuran